Cupidos infernais
by Magalud
Summary: Todo mundo pensa que cupidos são seres benfazejos e fofos. Sabem nada, os inocentes. Feito para Valentine's 2018.


Nome da fic: Cupidos infernais  
Autor: Magalud  
Censura: 12 anos, K  
Gênero: Comédia, Romance  
Par: Severus Snape/Hermione Granger  
Resumo: Todo mundo pensa que cupidos são seres fofos e benfazejos. Sabem nada, inocentes.  
Universo: Harry Potter, pós-guerra  
Avisos ou Alertas: AU. Nem todo mundo morreu, nem todo mundo se casou, essas coisas.  
Notas: Menção a criaturas fofinhas mas perturbadoras. Quem antes era herói sempre pode virar vilão.  
Agradecimentos: Cris, beta de sempre.  
Disclaimer: Todos os nomes e personagens que você consegue reconhecer são de JKR, os outros são meus.

 **Cupidos infernais**

Ninguém seria capaz de remover Severus Snape de sua posição estratégica. Lá estava ele, protegido, entrincheirado na janela do pub, observando os monstros que o aguardavam do lado de fora. Confiantes, as criaturas sorriam, mostrando as presas afiadas.

Severus sabia que estava encurralado. As criaturas do mal que o perseguiam não poderiam atingi-lo dentro de ambientes envidraçados, mas ele não poderia ficar para sempre dentro daquele pub de péssima reputação em Knockturn Alley. E quando ele saísse...

Não pela primeira vez, Severus amaldiçoou sua própria distração. Ele sempre tomava cuidados mais extremos, jamais dando chance ao azar. Normalmente ele estaria dentro de seu santuário em Hogwarts. Mas agora lá estava ele, naquela situação extremamente embaraçosa.

Foi quando ele notou mais quatro criaturas perseguindo uma pessoa conhecida, vindos de Diagon Alley. Nenhum auxílio veio dos bruxos e bruxas, claro, mas ainda assim a cena ferveu o seu sangue. Como as pessoas poderiam ser tão insensíveis diante daquela ameaça tão insidiosa?

Severus acompanhou a cabeleira de Hermione Granger, alta funcionária do Ministério da Magia, fazer malabarismos impossíveis no ar, tentando escapar das criaturas aladas de não mais que 20 centímetros. Os quatro seres, muito semelhantes a querubins, com cabelos cacheados e parecendo bebês de fraldinhas voavam velozmente com seus pequenos arcos já com flechas douradas mirando na moça. O feitiço de proteção era apenas adiar o inevitável, e a Srta. Granger mostrou excelente forma física ao driblar as criaturas à esquerda e à direita, depois voltando em seu caminho. Foi quando ele viu uma oportunidade.

Numa posição ainda mais estratégica, Severus usou sua precisão e muito timing para puxar a moça vigorosamente para dentro do pub e fechar a porta atrás deles de maneira decisiva. Foi bem a tempo: quatro flechas de ouro, com o nome de Hermione gravado com uma mágica muito peculiar, bateram na porta e teriam acertado o alvo se não fosse a interferência de Severus.

— Vejo que também estão atrás de você, Srta. Granger – disse Severus. – Por que não se escondeu numa loja? Os cupidos só podem pegar suas vítimas em terreno aberto, pois são impedidos de entrar em ambientes envidraçados. Qualquer janela ou vitrine pode impedi-los.

— Eu sei – ela disse, arfando. – Eu sei. Mas eu entrei em pânico.

Snape soltou um som de desprezo e voltou os olhos para os beirais do prédio. Ele viu Hermione acompanhar seu olhar e localizou os cupidos com as aljavas cheias de flechas prateadas.

— Dez cupidos, Professor? Quem o senhor andou irritando para ter dez cupidos atrás de si?

— As Moiras, acho. As Fiandeiras do Destino. Elas não me perdoam por ter sobrevivido tanto tempo sem encontrar o verdadeiro amor. – O tom ácido com que as duas últimas palavras foram ditas poderiam dissolver todos os caldeirões do mundo bruxo. - Mas não sei quem poderia ter lançado todos estes cupidos atrás de mim. E os seus? Sabe de quem vieram?

Ela deu de ombros:

— Molly e Arthur Weasley, é claro.

— É claro – concordou ele. – Eles ainda têm esperança que você finalmente ceda aos pedidos e apelos de Ronald Weasley, é isso?

Hermione deu um sorriso sarcástico:

— Acho que os cupidos são a prova de que eles desistiram de ter esperanças. Completei 30 anos em setembro.

— Espere até chegar aos 50 anos – disse Severus, ainda de olho nos diabinhos. – Você não vai ver menos do que oito cupidos atrás de você, ainda mais quando idiotas bem-intencionados como Albus Dumbledore acham que você precisa de uma "mãozinha" para encontrar sua "cara-metade". – O desprezo na voz estava indisfarçável. – E as pessoas acham que vivo no interior de ambientes porque odeio o Sol. Idiotas.

Snape viu os seus cupidos se unirem aos quatro de Hermione. Eles pareciam se comunicar. Continuou:

— Cupidos acham que é um insulto pessoal que uma pessoa viva tanto tempo sem ter sido flechado por um de seus instrumentos amaldiçoados.

Ele se surpreendeu ao ver que ela tocou seu braço vestido de preto, num gesto de simpatia, antes de olhar em volta do ambiente.

— Quer uma bebida?

— Só se você for lá pegar. Não vou arriscar alguém abrir essa porta e um desses demônios tentar aproveitar a abertura para mandar uma flecha.

— Entendido.

Snape viu a moça se afastar até o balcão e manteve a guarda na porta. Hermione Granger voltou com duas cervejas e ajudou-o na vigília. Ele tomou um gole lentamente e não pôde evitar um suspiro de contentamento.

— Muito satisfatório.

— Apenas para relaxar um pouco. – Ela olhou em volta. – Tem alguma porta nos fundos para tentarmos escapar?

— Não tem, e o barman jura que está sem pó de Floo.

— Aparatar?

— Não tenho dúvidas de que há outros cupidos esperando por mim fora dos portões de Hogwarts ou de minha casa. Eu não conseguiria escapar.

— Mas eles são assim tão persistentes?

Snape a encarou:

— É a primeira vez que você lida com eles, não é?

Ele viu que ela estava de olhos grudados lá fora e olhou para onde ela estava ficada: uma chusma de cupidos. Eles pareciam estar arrumando rodízios. Dois cupidos de Hermione estavam tirando uma soneca e os outros dois estavam encarando a moça de maneira malévola. Um deles mostrou a flecha dourada e o outro estava sorrindo ameaçadoramente. O maldito tinha presas, notou Severus.

— Sim, esta é minha primeira vez – confessou Hermione.

— Você não os estudou?

— Nunca me ocorreu que eu precisaria. Eles nem aparecem no livro de Newt Scamander!

Severus não tirou os olhos das bestas aladas, mas riu.

— Finalmente, um assunto sobre o qual a Srta. Sabe-Tudo nada sabe.

— Não fique aí fazendo piadinhas. Ensine para mim, por favor.

Ele riu, mas parou ao ver a expressão angustiada da moça. Com um pouco de sarcasmo, alfinetou:

— Nem vou exigir que pegue pena e pergaminho.

— Por favor, professor.

— Muito bem.

Ele mudou de postura, imediatamente assumindo sua persona de educador. Como ex-aluna, Hermione deveria se lembrar.

— Cupidos não são classificados como criaturas mágicas do mal, embora na minha opinião, devessem ser. Eles atacam os solteiros, os independentes, os livres. Os apaixonados, mesmo não correspondidos, não entram no seu radar. Eles lançam flechas mágicas que removem inibições e impedimentos emocionais que chegam a algumas semanas. Como as flechas se desmancham no contato com o alvo, ninguém jamais conseguiu capturar uma para estudar a fim de desenvolver um antídoto. Uma vez atingida, a vítima tem suas emoções ligadas a uma pessoa próxima do gênero apropriado e forma-se uma ligação aos feromônios do novo parceiro. A partir daí a mágica permite que as inibições emocionais regulares atuem para todas as outras pessoas, exceto o novo parceiro.

— Por que as flechas têm nomes?

— É um acordo entre o Ministério e o Rei dos Cupidos, Eros. Antes do acordo, as flechas de amor afetavam qualquer pessoa, causando atração na pessoa mais próxima do gênero apropriado.

— E como esses cupidos têm noção para determinar qual é o gênero apropriado?

Severus notou na voz de Hermione a mesma indignação da defesa dos direitos de elfos domésticos. Ele esclareceu.

— Isso é determinado pela própria pessoa. Ela já sabe qual é o gênero que prefere para parceiro. Mas posso ver que Molly e Arthur determinaram para você. Eles podem fazer isso – é uma brecha no acordo.

— Como assim?

— Seus cupidos têm flechas douradas. Os meus têm flechas prateadas. As cores não têm nada a ver com as casas de Hogwarts, devo acrescentar.

— Então por quê?

— Repare que as flechas têm um brilho – Snape apontou. – É o brilho do "amor verdadeiro". Se formos atingidos, logo encontraremos um parceiro para toda a vida. O dourado é associado com o Sol, com o gênero masculino. Uma pessoa atingida por uma flecha dourada vai se apaixonar por um homem. Já o prateado é associado à Lua e ao gênero feminino. Assim, a pessoa que mandou esses cupidos contra mim quer que eu me apaixone por uma mulher.

— Mas e se as flechas forem da cor errada? Digo, se a pessoa tiver uma orientação sexual diferente?

— Dali a alguns anos, essa pessoa vai acordar muito infeliz com o casamento, e normalmente abandona aquela relação aparentemente sem uma boa razão. Quando fiz 40 anos, tive uma chusma de cupidos com flechas douradas para mim.

Hermione parecia tentar disfarçar a vontade de rir. – Quem?

— Lupin.

— Mas ele é casado com Tonks! Eles têm um filho.

— Sim, os cupidos dela pegaram-no, o que cancelou os cupidos que ele mandou para mim. Sou muito grato por isso, mas acho que em breve ele vai acordar para sua verdadeira natureza e desfazer o casamento.

— Que horror.

— É mesmo. – Severus deu uma olhadinha para a moça, que parecia horrorizada. Achou melhor suavizar. – Apesar disso, se o casal se apaixonar realmente enquanto estiverem juntos, eles se tornam invulneráveis a outras flechas no futuro.

A mente brilhante de Hermione estava funcionando.

— Mas se as flechas fazem eu me apaixonar pelo homem mais próximo, porque Ron não está por aí esperando eu ser atingida?

— É uma boa pergunta. – Severus olhou para a ruela do pub e viu um possível cliente se aproximando. O olhar absolutamente snapeano que ele deu ao pobre cidadão o fez mudar de ideia e voltar para o próximo pub. Ele continuou. – No meu caso, a pessoa obviamente não se importa por quem eu me apaixone, só que eu caia vítima dos cupidos.

Hermione também olhava o movimento da rua, e indagou:

— Como conseguiu escapar tanto tempo, professor?

— Refugiando-me nas masmorras, primeiramente. Gostaria de ter me lembrado disso. Se eu tivesse percebido que hoje era Valentine's, jamais me aventuraria para fora de Hogwarts. Eros reforça seus lacaios neste dia em especial. Por exemplo, por ter 30 anos, você tem direito a três cupidos. O quarto é em homenagem ao dia de hoje.

Ela se virou para ele.

— Mas você tem dez!

— Sou um caso especial.

— Por ter 50 anos?

— Por ter irritado Eros ao ponto de ebulição. – Ele suspirou. – Uma vez, durante a guerra, eu me convenci de que o Lord das Trevas poderia ser vencido se ele sentisse amor verdadeiro.

Até Hermione entendeu que essa era uma péssima ideia.

— Ai, meu pai.

— A meu pedido, Eros mandou oitenta cupidos contra ele. Voldemort os capturou e os engaiolou num lugar secreto. Só depois da guerra pude libertá-los. Eros jamais me perdoou.

Severus quase leu os pensamentos de Hermione quando a viu erguer a varinha. Ele a deteve.

— Não faça isso. Não a menos que queira todo o contingente de cupidos atrás de você.

— Droga. Eu queria me vingar!

— Dos cupidos ou dos Weasley?

— Arthur, Molly e também Ron.

— Talvez você possa, mas-

Hermione apontou para as vigas, interrompendo-o:

— Olhe!

Lá no alto, um cupido com uma bolsa de correspondência flutuou, atraindo os outros de sua espécie. Eles pareciam confidenciar, combinar algo. Depois de uns minutos, o mensageiro voou para longe. Os outros cupidos voaram atrás dele, em alta velocidade. Mas Severus e Hermione viram pelo menos dois dos querubins voltarem-se para eles, sorrisos malévolos, ameaçadoramente sacudindo os bracinhos com flechas douradas e prateadas. Depois também foram embora.

Hermone imediatamente pressionou o nariz contra o vidro da janela, tentando ver o movimento na rua. Severus nem deu tempo para ela comentar qualquer coisa.

— Com toda certeza é um truque – garantiu ele. – Uma cilada. Essas criaturas possuem inteligência, ainda que primitiva.

— Eu podia tentar aparatar para meu apartamento.

— Só se for diretamente para dentro dele.

— Não, terá que ser no pátio interno perto do meu prédio. Tive que colocar proteção mágica extra. — Ela olhou para o teto, com um suspiro. — Ronald achou que poderia me surpreender aparecendo na minha cama sem ser convidado.

Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas decidiu se abster de fazer comentários. Ao invés disso, indagou:

— É a primeira vez que os cupidos a perseguem?

— Sim.

— Então pode ser que não conheçam seu endereço. Pode dar certo. Você pode conseguir se livrar deles.

— Venha comigo.

— O quê? – Severus se virou para ela, claramente surpreso.

— Para o meu apartamento – repetiu ela. – O senhor pode se esconder lá um tempo antes de decidir o que fazer. Posso garantir uma refeição. E talvez bebidas. Acho que ainda tenho uma ou duas cervejas.

A sobrancelha voltou a se erguer:

— Por que me ajudaria?

Ela deu de ombros.

— O senhor também me ajudou. E muito. Além disso, eu não paguei pelo workshop sobre cupidos do inferno.

Severus achou bem razoável.

— Muito bem, mostre o caminho.

Ela pegou a mão dele.

Severus e Hermione apareceram com um estalido suave no pátio interno perto do prédio onde a moça tinha um apartamento. Estavam longe dos olhares de Muggles graças a arbustos altos e muitas árvores no local. Sem uma palavra, Hermione liderou o caminho até a porta dos fundos do prédio. Severus a seguiu bem de pertinho.

Como os dois estavam próximos, foi fácil ouvir o ruído suave das flechas voando dos arbustos contra os dois. Hermione ainda conseguiu se virar ao ouvir o ruído, e teve ampla visão dos olhos negros de Severus se arregalarem quando ele foi atingido por algo como umas 20 flechas antes que ele cambaleasse para frente. Por puro reflexo, Hermione tentou amparar seu antigo professor antes que ele caísse no chão. Mas ele era pesado demais.

Numa confusão de vestes, braços e pernas, terminaram ambos indo ao chão, Hermione imprensada sob o corpo pesado de Snape. Portanto, ela teve visão privilegiada de seus quatro cupidos cercando-a, atirando flechas e flechas em sua cabeça. As flechas se dissiparam quase imediatamente.

E então o mundo pareceu desacelerar.

Como se estivesse assistindo a um filme em câmera lenta, Hermione pareceu ouvir, à distância, a voz de Ron Weasley, num grito de pura frustração e fúria. Com os olhos pesados, ela olhou para cima, para o homem de cabelos pretos deitado em cima dela. Ele a encarava. Hermione sorriu para ele, radiante.

Com uma sobrancelha levantada, e os lábios curvados num sorrisinho sarcástico, ele lembrou:

— Você disse que queria vingança, não disse?

Hermione admitiu:

— Disse, mas não era exatamente isso que eu tinha em mente.

E então ela ouviu a voz de Ron mais próxima, chamando seu nome, tentando empurrar Severus para longe. Ela adoraria ter gargalhado, mas a mágica dos cupidos ainda deixava seus reflexos lentos.

Por sua vez, Severus virou-se para lidar com Ronald Weasley, mas notou os cupidos flutuando, seus arquinhos a postos. O Mestre de Poções comunicou às criaturas:

— Seu trabalho aqui está terminado. Podem ir.

Dois ruídos se misturaram: a risadinha coletiva dos cupidos, antes de irem embora, e os gritos histéricos do ruivo, que não parara de tentar puxar Severus de cima de Hermione.

Severus se ergueu e Hermione, olhos voltados para o céu, disse:

— Monstros. – Então ela encarou Ron, os olhos cheios de raiva. – E eu não me referia aos cupidos.

o0o 0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

 _Dez anos mais tarde..._

— Severus, por que está olhando pela janela?

— Estou vendo se temos cupidos lá fora.

— Está preocupado?

O marido de Hermione manteve-se de pé, diante da ampla janela da residência, ao responder:

— Pelos nossos cálculos, há 80% de chance que este Valentine's seja a data do fim da mágica dos cupidos. Mas não é isso que me preocupa.

Desta vez Hermione fechou o livro, deixou-o em cima do divã da sala de estar e juntou-se ao marido, indagando:

— Então o que é, querido?

O ambiente acolhedor da residência dos Granger-Snape era, sem surpresa para ninguém, pontuado de livros por toda parte. Havia paredes inteiras de prateleiras forradas de volumes.

Severus respondeu:

— Fico me perguntando se este ano os Weasley vão continuar a tentar alguma coisa.

Com um sorriso, Hermione o abraçou por trás, comentando:

— Querido, eles têm feito isso todos os anos. Por que fariam diferente? Meu marido é paranoico.

— E você me adora deste jeito, não é?

O sorriso aumentou.

— Exatamente.

Na divisa da propriedade do casal Granger-Snape, soaram três suaves estalidos de Aparatação. Severus deu um risinho.

— Ah. Lá estão. Pontuais como um relógio.

Os olhos de Hermione se apertaram para observar os três ruivos tentando se esconder o melhor que podiam. Ela se voltou para o marido:

— Que tal brindar o trio com um beijo cinematográfico?

Severus pareceu desapontado:

— Mas só um beijo, esposa? É Valentine's, lembra-se? – Ele se virou e a apertou em seus braços, abaixando a cabeça para cochichar sensualmente. – Ouvi dizer que ex-espiões são excelentes em apresentações públicas...

Hermione sorriu, enroscando os dedos nas longas madeixas do marido, prometendo:

— Para o público em geral, só ofereço amostras. O resto será em exibição privada apenas.

— Como queira, meu amor. – E ele capturou os lábios nela num beijo apaixonado.

Depois de alguns minutos, Severus viu a mulher separar seus lábios, sem fôlego, pois os beijos se tornavam cada vez mais apaixonados. Em meio à demonstração de paixão, Hermione arqueou o corpo, dando ao marido mais espaço para pontuar seu pescoço de beijos suaves, ao mesmo tempo em que ela conseguia visualizar o olhar raivoso de Ron Weasley e seus pais. Foi quando ela percebeu os cupidos perto dos três ruivos.

— Severus, eles trouxeram cupidos.

Sem se desgrudar de Hermione, Severus virou o corpo apenas o suficiente para olhar o relógio de parede perto da porta.

— Se nossos cálculos estiverem corretos, o feitiço se desfez há cerca de três minutos. Como você se sente?

Ela sorriu para ele:

— Apaixonada.

— Excelente.

E eles se beijaram mais um pouco. Hermione fez questão de indagar:

— E você?

— Também apaixonado. Nenhuma flecha vai nos afetar daqui para frente.

— Isso merece uma comemoração real de Valentine's, acho – disse Hermione, sorrindo. – Mas antes você me concederia um capricho, marido?

— Claro, esposa. O que gostaria?

— Não quer dar uma voltinha? A pé, claro. – O olhar inocente de Hermione nem de longe escondia sua intenção maldosa.

— Uma voltinha – repetiu ele, ainda incerto.

— É, aqui por perto, sabe? A gente pode até esbarrar com alguém conhecido...

Severus riu tão alto que chegou a ecoar pela sala.

 **The end**


End file.
